gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi
"Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi" (儚くも永久のカナシ, Fleeting and Everlasting Sorrow) is the twefth single by the band UVERworld, released on November 19, 2008. This song serves as the ending theme of the first episode of second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and its first opening theme of the season (episodes 2-13). Limited Edition includes a bonus DVD featuring footage of some songs from UVERworld's "PROGLUTION TOUR 2008", a Gundam 00 sticker and Setsuna F. Seiei data card. Gundam 00 Edition, which is a limited-time issue only available until the end of December 2008, includes Setsuna F. Seiei data card, a bonus track ("Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (Anime ver.)"), and comes housed in a deluxe digipak case and illustration of Mobile Suit Gundam. First press of the Regular Edition comes with a Gundam 00 sticker and Setsuna F. Seiei data card. Track listing ;CD (Regular Edition) #Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (儚くも永久のカナシ, "Fleeting and Everlasting Sorrow") #Taion (体温, "Thermoregulation") #Halzion (ハルジオン Harujion) ;Gundam 00 (Limited Edition) #Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (儚くも永久のカナシ, "Fleeting and Everlasting Sorrow") #Taion (体温, "Thermoregulation") #Halzion (ハルジオン Harujion) #Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (Anime ver.) Video Lyrics Japanese Rōmaji Ai ga ai wo "omosugiru" tte rikai wo kobami Nikushimi ni kawatteiku mae ni... Nanimokamo sou darou? Batsu no warui jijou ni wa itsumo futashite kuwasemono no RIARU Yuganda JIRENMA jidai de Yakusoku shita hazu no futari sae kizukazu toorisugiteiku Kowashiatte wakariatteta koto mo Okizari ni shita Kore ga nare no hate nano? Mitomenaide tachimukatta toki mo Ochiteiku toki no IMEEJI kara nigedasezu ni Ah Nando demo sagashidasu yo Kimi no me sono te no nukumori wo Nanimokamo sou darou? Batsu no warui jijou ni wa itsumo futashite kuwasemono no RIARU Yuganda JIRENMA jidai de Yakusoku shita hazu no futari sae kizukazu toorisugiteiku Inakutatte kawari wa shinai machi wa Boku no sukui wo motomeyashinai darou Matomo na yatsu ni narisumashite Dare mo ga kuzuresou na kesshou no naka de Ah Nando mo uso wo kasaneru kara Ai wa itsumo watashi wo kizutsukeru dake...tte kimi wa tsubuyaite Shinjiru koto ga kowakute naitan daro Yowasa wo shitte tsuyoku nare osorezu shinjiru koto de Nikushimi ni kawaru mae no hontou no ai wo shiru no darou Hoshigatteta mono wa Kokoro ga nai tsukurareta konna sekai jyanain da yo Miterarenai riyuu no kakera mo nai hibi Iyashisa ga yadotteta utsushitsukareta hitomi ni Kokoro wo iyasu uso sore mo ari nante Demo kokoro wo ubau no ga uso darou Ai ni chikazukou to mo kamitsukareru dake...tte boku wa tsubuyaite Shinjiru koto wo yamete ikitekitan da yo Zetsubou kuratte tatte mo akireru hodo no omoi de Hakanai inochi shigamitsuiteikya ii Hoshigatteta mono wa Kokoro ga nai tsukurareta konna mon jyanain da yo Kono machi de ushinatta ai Sono imi sagaseba Sukoshi mashi ni natte susumeru darou English Translation Before love says that love is, "Too heavy," rejects comprehension And turns into hatred... Just about everything is so, right? In situations where you get bad penalties, there's always the reality of covering them up and faking them In the era of distorted dilemmas Even we, who should have made a promise together, pass by each other without noticing I abandoned the fact That we destroyed each other and understood each other Is this a wreck? Don't acknowledge me; even when I confront it I can't escape the images from when I fell I'll find your eyes and the warmth of your hands Time and time again Just about everything is so, right? In situations where you get bad penalties, there's always the reality of covering them up and faking them In the era of distorted dilemmas Even we, who should have made a promise together, pass by each other without noticing The city that won't change even if it's gone Won't seek our salvation, right? In the guise of someone honest Everyone is inside of a crumbly crystal Because I make more and more lies Love only hurts me always...or so you whispered You were scared of believing and cried, didn't you? Learn your weaknesses and become strong, by believing without fear You'll learn of true love, before it turns into hatred, right? What I wanted Isn't this heartless and contrived world On the unviewable days without fragments of reason Lowliness dwelt in my eyes that are tired of seeing Lies that heal the heart- They exist But it's a lie that will steal my heart, right? Even if I'm to draw closer to love, I'll only be bitten...or so I whispered I stopped believing and lived like that With thoughts that I'm amazed of even if I stand up against despair It's fine if I'm clinging onto a brief life What I wanted Isn't this heartless and contrived thing A love lost in this city- If I search for its meaning I'll become a little better and be able to move on, right? Characters The characters in the first opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #Setsuna F. Seiei #Allelujah Haptism #Lockon Stratos #Tieria Erde #Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) #Sumeragi Lee Noriega #Feldt Grace #Lasse Aeon #Ian Vashti #Lichtendahl Tsery #Christina Sierra #Saji Crossroad #Louise Halevy #Andrei Smirnov #Sergei Smirnov #Soma Peries #Ribbons Almark #Klaus Grad #Shirin Bakhtiar #Mileina Vashti #Kati Mannequin #Aber Rindt #Wang Liu Mei #Hong Long #Nena Trinity #Marina Ismail #Ali al-Saachez #Patrick Colasour #Regene Regetta #Hiling Care #Devine Nova #Bring Stabity #Revive Revival #Mister Bushido Mobile Units Mobile Units in the first opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #GN-000 0 Gundam #GN-001 Gundam Exia #GN-005 Gundam Virtue #SVMS-01O Over Flag #GN-003 Gundam Kyrios #GN-002 Gundam Dynames #GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh #GN-0000 00 Gundam #GN-008 Seravee Gundam #GN-006 Cherudim Gundam #GN-007 Arios Gundam #GNX-704T Ahead #GNX-609T GN-XIII #MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type #SVMS-01 Union Flag #GNW-003/SH Liang #GNR-010 0 Raiser #GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron #GNW-20000 Arche Gundam #GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake #AEU-09 AEU Enact #AEU-05 AEU Hellion Category:Music